Exar Tremayne
Michael Ragnos (Mikaeru Ragunosu) is an S-Class Mage and a Guild Ace of Skyhunter guild wherein he is a leader of Dragon Gate Team. Appearance Michael is a tall slim young man with messy dark brown hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upward and a tuft obscuring part of his forehead.The eyes are brown with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's.His arms are covered with tribal draconian tattoos similar to marks on his Dragon foster mother's body marks.He has a mark of the Skyhunter Guild on his right shoulder. Michael's outfit consists of a long,dark grey coat. Below it, a black shirt,grey pants and a pair of black ankle boots with red shoelaces. In Dragon force his appearance changes:His hair turns darker along with his eyes.The dark blue lightning aura covers him and dark blue scale-like tribal pattern covers his body. Personality Michael is not a talkative person,oftenly not trusting strangers,he likes staying alone,improving his Dragon Slayer skills making them closer to a real dragon.Spending most of his time training,he trains as hard as if it would be the last day before he will have to face Acnologia.Sometimes he might show his sadistic side,which is not very harsh. Michael does not count his non-dragon slayer opponents as the ones to compete him.He thinks,average human or any non-dragon slayer mage can be a victim or a friend,but never an enemy,for they are never equal to a Dragon,this philosophy is close to the philosophy of Dragons 400 years ago. His main aim in his life is to defeat Acnologia and to become a new Dragon King,also to gain the ability to turn into a Dragon. Michael really admires Acnologia and interests in his story Michael suffers terrible motion sickness,his skin pales,cold sweating,barely stands on his feet and,sometimes throws up. He is sure,that the Dragon Slayers are not mages,they are the half-dragon humans with dragon abilities. History Ragnos was at the age of two when he was found by a Dragon.His town was also the part of a country destroyed by Dragons .He saw them killing his family and destroying everything he loved.Damon was raised by a Dragon known as Saura, who taught him Astral Dragon Slayer Magic; Saura, like the other Dragons she conspired with,ended up implanting her damaged soul in Michael's body and then used his body as a host to create anti-Dragonification antibodies.At the age of 15,Ragnos implanted the Astral Dragon Slayer Lacrima into his body,and became the Third Generation Dragon Slayer.When dragons appeared,Michael's qiestions were answered.Saura tried to wake up Michael's anger at her,by telling,that she manipulated his memories and created antibodies,that will never let him become the Dragon.As a result,Michael was furious,so he fought Saura with all his might in Demidragon Mode.At the last seconds of the fight,Saura flown up in the sky,with Michael clashing and beating her,he performed the Astral Dragon's Sword Horn and stroke Saura down,as she fell down on the ground and died,her last words were the explanation of that she was apready half-dead,and that Michael just speeded up her disappearing.Michael felt guilty but satisfied that he was strong enough to kill a Dragon. Some time later,because of need for money,he joined the Skyhunter Guild.For his strength and passing the hardest missions,Michael got the S-Class,few months later,after defeating the Guild Master he became the Guild Ace of Skyhunter. Magic and Abilities Immense Magical Power Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant Enhanced Strength Enhanced Speed & Reflexes Enhanced Smell Enhanced Hearing Enhanced Vision Master Swordman Telekinesis Sword Magic Astral Dragon Slayer Magic:Michael is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat.As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves.As an Astral dragon slayer,he can consume energy produced by the sun or stars to regain his strength and to heal the wounds.At the day time,Michael consumes the energy produced by the sun by inhaling the whirlwind of dark blue energy,whilring from the sky.In the night,he inhales the whirlwind of white energy,produced by the stars.The power of attacks depends on Ragnos' emotions.His future self, that came from future through the Eclipse Gate,gave him his magic power that he gained by killing 16 Dragons,dying, he came back to the 7 year past and gave the power of 16 dragon souls to his younger self,giving him the acceptance to the Demidragon Mode. The energy utilized by Caster is dark blue in color.As a Third Generation Dragon Slayer,Michael uses his abilities in a different way.Through the intense training he obtained the ability to use the lacrima not only as a power up and a key to Dragon Force,but also to use it at it's full power,along with his magic,that was taught him by a Dragon.Combining both powers of lacrima and his own,Michael's power is equal two extremely powerful Dragon slayers.Michael's immense magic power in combat makes him indestructible enemy.He easily killed blackhawk brothers:Stefan and Matthew Blackhawks,who were two strongest Second Gen Dragon Slayers Spells Astral Dragon's Roar (日竜の咆哮, Hiryū no Hōkō):The caster inhales stellar energy along with ethernano in the atmosphere.The consuming process looks like a whirlwind of dark blue energy that goes straight to the caster's mouth.Then exhales a giant blasting torrent of destructive stellar energy.The torrent gains temperature of 9000 °C,and it's power reaches strength of hundred energy cannons. Destructive power of the spell leaves a long crater on the place that was attacked,easily incinerates several heavy armored buildings like battle towers at once,huge forests or the whole armies,without leaving any trace of them. The effect of the spell is incineration.The opponent or the object that was attacked by the Roar,is striken by the blast wave of the torrent,burned and torn apart on thousands of small pieces,which turn to ashes.The torrent of solar energy is burning the air,turning it to plasma,boils water around it and melts the ground,stones and sand. Astral Dragon's Comet Fist:Michael englufs his fist with stellar energy and punches his target.The fist of solar energy has capabilities of 9000 degree temperature,huge blasting capabillity and immense kinetic power.As the caster strikes the target,it explodes,releasing huge bundle of solar energy and generating the destructive blast wave with a radius of 140 meters.The target,which was at the epicenter of the blast is heavily damaged by heat,blast wave and the incenerative energy of the solar element. Astral Dragon's Claw:Michael ignites his hands or feet in stellar energy,which takes shape of draconic claw.He performs the grip strike if he uses his hands or kicks if he uses his feet.The strike is incinerating the target with it's cutting and exploding power,leaving huge burning scratch traces on the ground.The spell can also be performed in distant attack as a shot of giant cutting torrent in the shape of Dragon's Claw. Astral Dragon's Fang:Michael shoots the charges of giant dark blue lightning bolts,which rip through the target,cutting and incinerating it from inside and outwardly.The bolts are capable of devouring other magic attacks and then exploding.Lightning Bolts are deafening the enemies who were not offended,making them suffer the headache and nausea,or get their guts burned from inside along with their blood boiling. Astral Dragon's Sword Horn:The caster turns his body into stellar energy and swirls around the target. He then propels himself at the target from underneath, now as a beam of energy, deeply cutting into them upon impact.While approaching to the target,Michael gains the speed about 700 km/h and crushes into the target with all his might.The sword horn strike has meteor-like capabilities.Strike generates the explosion with power of 2 Megatons,leaving the crater and generating the blast wave,the spell may be slightly similar to Astral Dragon's Fist,but it's power is at least four times higher than the fist spell.The strike of the sword horn might make the flying dragon fall down at the high speed and fall unconcious after hitting the ground. Astral Dragon's Wings of Pulsar:The caster concentrates the energy inside himself and then releases it radiating around him.The destructive wave impulse throws away the enemies and incinerates them while they are in the air,leaving only ashes.The impulse's capabilities are allowing it to annihilate armies,demolish forests and destroy the buildings.Michael easily destroyed the tower with it's foundation,while being inside it,and performed the wing attack spell.The wave impulse broke through the walls,which crumbled suddenly,along with the foundation and facade which rumbled,leaving just a wreck of the giant tower. Astral Dragon's Sunstorm:Generation of storm of stellar energy,that burns the air,heating it to temperature of 6000 degrees above zero,turning the area to the blazing hell,where everything living dies,wooden constructions burn to ashes,metals,sand and stones melt to liquid and then to gaseous state.The target attacked by the sunstorm is burned and melt.It's blood boils,it withers,and finally burns to ashes. Astral Dragon's Nova Blade Lingchi:Michael creates a multitude of very thin beams of stellar Energy which pierce and slice the target, heavily damaging it.The living target is being torturously cut by firing solar blades.The blades are leaving dozens of deep scorching wounds on the body.The inanimate target is being shredded on small pieces.No matter what it was made of,metal,stone,or is it armored,the target will be shredded Astral Dragon's Scythe Dragon Slayer Secret Arts Blackened Halo:Supernova Serpent: Michael's strongest spell.The caster clashes his hands in a jaw shape,releasing from his whole body the Dragon headed serpent of Solar energy.Everything around the "Dragon" is turning to ashes,the air is being devoured and burned,which makes everything living around it die,the air is burning till it turns to plasma which melts everything away,metals,sand,stones,soil.The "dragon" moves with half sonic speed straight to the target,any magic spells performed against it are devoured by the "dragon" of energy,which make it even stronger.As it reaches the target,"dragon" crushes through it's body,devouring the air around him and from the inside of his bloodstream,withering and burning it's organs.Then it incinerates the target,tearing it on hundred thousands of pieces and turning them to ashes.As for the inanimate targets,the serpent of energy has the capabilities of meteor striking it.As the "dragon" breaks through the,for example,building like Crocus palace,it works the same as with the stricken living target,but it also explodes releasing the blast wave,and makes the walls literary disappear and the facade rumble,leaving just a wreck of ashes and fire in the crater. Blackened Halo:Blazing Star:Michael generates the giant dark blue energy ball,that devours everything on it's way while it grows,the ball also consumes the energy of the sun,with the same way,as Michael does,the star grows to the mastodonic size,keeping devouring everything.The Star's temperature reaches to 15000000°C which is close to the temperature of the sun's core.When Michael clashes his arms together,it explodes,releasing the energy of the Star,which is powerful enough to incinerate the city like Crocus,leaving a crater on the square of the destroyed area. Blackened Halo:Quasar Blackened Halo:Extinction Dragon Force Being a product of a Third Generation Dragon Slayer,Michael is capable of entering Dragon Force at will.He is getting covered with dark blue scale-like pattern and the dark blue aura surronds him.Michael's speed and physical strength are enhanced,his magical power is close to real Dragon Solar Drive A technique which amplifies Michael's Magic abilities, completely cloaking his body with an aura of dark blue light allowing him to better employ his Dragon Slayer Magic whilst at the same time seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. This state either grants Michael the ability to perform new spells or makes them stronger, as employing several skills only while in said Drive. Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic Lightning Body Spells Lightning Dragon's Roar Lightning Dragon's Claw Lightning Dragon's Thunder Fist LIghtning Dragon's Fang Lightning Dragon's WIng Attack Lightning Dragon's Horn Bolt Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd Lightning Dragon's Eruption Lightning Dragon's Raging Bolt Dragon Slayer Secret Arts Thor's Hammer:Sky Shattering Thor's Hammer:Blinding Bolt of Downfall Thor's Hammer:Wrath of the Thunderlord Astral Lightning Dragon Mode Astral Lightning Dragon's Roar Astral Lightning Dragon's Claw Astral Lightning Dragon's Fist Astral Lightning Dragon's Sword Horn Astral Lightning Dragon's Wing Attack Astral Lightning Dragon's Nova Lightning Blades Demidragon Mode Michael's Ultimate ability which should not be confused with Dragon Force.In this mode,he partially becomes the dragon.While entering and exiting it,he suffers terrible pain,because of the antibodies fighting to prevent the process.The dark blue tribal pattern appears on his arms,neck,collarbones and chest,around them-impenetrable dark grey scales which cover his right arm,chest,neck and part of his face.The eye on the part of the face that was covered with scales is different in color from the other one.Canine teeth become even more outstanding.Right hand turns to Draconic paw with talons.And the main part of the transformation-a pair of Grey Draconic Wings covered with dark blue tribal pattern.Michael's magic power is enhanced 12 times stronger than the Dragon Force.The speed and physical strength are getting colossally high.This mode allows the user to kill dragons with ease because of the power becoming equal the dragon's.It took a year of training for Michael to take control over it and to weaken the effect of the antibodies Trivia